In The Lift
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: /Maki memaksa Kakei untuk ikut jalan-jalan dengannya. Karena banyak hal, mereka malah terancam putus. Namun pada akhirnya, Maki memutuskan sesuatu .../ KakeiMaki love story. OneShoot, RnR Please!


**In lift**

**Desclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**Genre : romance**

**Pair : KakeiMaki 1#! X)**

**Warning : OOC! Ini kisah datingnya temen deketku yang kuanggap menarik! Hweheheheh! XD**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sedang tidak ada waktu, Shibuya ..." ucap Kakei pelan.

"Apanya yang tidak ada waktu? Membolos latihan sehari saja, kan bisa!" tukas Maki kesal. Kakei menghela napas. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya kepalang tanggung. Apa yang bisa membuatnya berhenti merengek begini?, pikirnya.

"Tapi ..."

"Yang benar saja, Minggu jam 7 malam kau tidak ada waktu!" putus Maki lagi.

Kakei sweatdrop. "Hn, terserah padamu sajalah ..."

"He? Benar? Baguslah! Minggu jam 7! Ingat!" seru Maki girang, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki berambut biru itu.

_In Lift_

"Kakei-_kun_!"

"Maaf aku terlambat,"

"Tidak masalah, kok ..." sahut Maki manis, padahal dalam hati ia berkali-kali menyumpahi Kakei, APANYA YANG GAK MASALAH? TERLAMBAT SETENGAH JAM GINI GAK MASALAH?

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu,"

Maki kembali merengut kesal. _Tidak ada waktu? Kalau begitu ngapain datang?_

Akhirnya mereka memulai dating gelap mereka ...

...

"Shibuya ..." panggil Kakei.

"Ng?"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

Maki nyengir. _Ah, Kakei! Nggak romantis, ah!_ "Tidak mau! Nanti kalau aku kesasar kau yang tanggung jawab!"

"Enak saja!" tolak Kakei tidak terima.

"Bercanda ... Ehehe ..." tawa Maki.

Tiba-tiba saja ada pesan masuk di _handphone_ Kakei.

"Dari siapa?"

"Mizumachi," sahut Kakei sambil membuka pesan masuknya.

_Kakei-chan! Ke mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana! __Tiba-tiba saja hilang begini!_

Kakei menghela napas, lalu menjawab, _kenapa tidak kirim pesan daritadi? Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Shibuya. __Aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang, nanti aku dapat omelan gadis menyebalkan ini ..._

Belum ada satu menit Kakei membalasnya, pesan baru sudah masuk di HP-nya. _Hah? Jalan-jalan? Kalian kencan, ya? Hebat! Berita baru! Di Kyoshin belum ada yang tahu berita ini, kan? Hehehe ... kusebarkan, ya, Kakei-chan! Peace ..._

Kakei sweatdrop.

_Apa? Kencan? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu! Kau sebarkan juga tidak akan ada yang percaya!_

SMS masuk lagi!

_Hehehe, Kakei tidak pintar berbohong! XD kusebarkan! Kusebarkan! Sampai sekarang, kan tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menyangka seorang Kakei Shun nge-date dengan seorang cewek! Hehehe ..._

Kakei kembali membalas pesan masuk yang terus mengesalkannya itu.

_Dasar bodoh. Tidak percaya juga tidak masalah! __Yang penting kau tidak mencampuri urusanku dan tidak menyebarkannya!_

HP-nya berdering lagi.

_Heheh__e ... mana mungkin aku percaya? Iya-iya ... aku tidak akan mengganggu proses kencanmu dengan Maki-chan~ hahah ...! Aku Cuma bercanda, kok!_

_In Lift_

Sudah banyak pesan masuk yang datang ke HP Kakei, dan tentu saja semuanya berasal dari nomor Mizumachi.

Maki mengela napas.

"Kau benar-benar keasikan ber-SMS dengan si Mizu sialan itu, ya ...?" selanya.

"Dia yang mulai, Shibuya ..." sahut Kakei lembut.

"Habis, kalau kau jalan sambil SMS-an begitu, kita jadi tidak terlihat sedang kencan, kan?"

"Apa? Kencan? Yang benar saja!"

"Tapi memang niatku untuk berkencan, Kakei!"

"Dan tapi niatku bukan untuk itu!" sergah Kakei.

"Nah, sekarang, SMS dari Mizumachi tidak perlu dibalas!" Maki merebut HP Kakei dan segera menyimpannya.

"Oi! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengambil benda milikku!" tolak Kakei tidak terima. Maki merengut kesal.

"Kau juga tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan hal itu!"

"Cih ..."

_In Lift_

"Ng ...?"

Maki membuka inbox masuk Kakei, yang semuanya didominasi oleh pesan dari Mizumachi dan seorang lagi ...

"Siapa itu ... Yuka?" gumam Maki tidak mengerti *Author digebukin readers gara-gara kege-eran*.

Maki berpikir sekali lagi. Yuka itu ... nama perempuan. Tapi, biasanya Kakei memanggil nama panggilan seorang gadis dengan nama keluarganya, kan? Tapi ini ... jangan-jangan Kakei hanya memanggil nama panggilan seorang gadis yang disukainya?

Maki terdiam. Jangan-jangan, gadis ini adalah ... pacar Kakei? Pantas saja selama ini Kakei tidak mau dibilang berkencan dengan perempuan, ternyata ini sebabnya—ia sudah punya gadis.

Maki tahu, tidak baik mencampuri privasi orang, tapi apa boleh dikata, jemarinya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk membuka pesan masuk itu.

_Pagi__, say! Sehat? Sedang apa? Jarang SMS aku, nih! T.T_

_Deg_! Jantung Maki berdegup. Ia lantas berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan segera, dan meninggalkan HP Kakei di meja, tanpa menutup pesan masuk yang sudah dibacanya.

(Tadi Kakei meninggalkan Maki sebentar dan berkata _aku akan segera kembali ke sini,_ ...)

_In Lift_

Kakei kembali ke tempat Maki duduk tadi. Ia terdiam sejenak melihat bangku kosong tersebut, dan sesaat kemudian pandangannya menuju ke HP-nya yang ada di atas meja. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung mengambil benda berwarna biru-hitam itu.

Ia mengaktifkan _handphone_-nya kembali, dan yang pertamakalu dilihatnnya adalah ... pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan.

"Ada yang membaca pesan masukku dengan Yuka?" gumamnya. "_Jangan-jangan_ _..._"

Kakei beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Berusaha mencari keberadaan sosok berambut oranye itu. Kakei sudah berkali-kali menghubungi nomornya, yang akhirnya hanya diputus oleh Maki tanpa mengangkatnya. Kini, dugaan Kakei semakin kuat. "_Dia marah padaku gara-gara pesan itu ...?_"

Beberapa saat, akhirnya Kakei menemukan Maki di lantai bawah tanah sedang terduduk sendirian.

"Shibuya!" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil namanya hanya menoleh dengan tatapan benci, seakan sudah tahu pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Maki bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi.

Namun, sebelum Maki mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Kakei sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudah cukup, Kakei! Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apa pun darimu!"

"Tunggu, dulu, Shibuya ...! Kau harus dengar ini!"

"Apa lagi? Itu tidak akan merubah apa pun!" seru Maki.

"Yuka bukan teman perempuanku atau apa pun! Dia cuma saudara jauhku!" tukas Kakei cepat. Maki terdiam.

"A, apa ...?"

"Kau benar-benar salah paham! Percayalah padaku!" tambah Kakei lagi.

Maki kembali diam. Lalu menghela napas.

_Ting_ ...! Suara lift yang terbuka memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Maki menoleh ke arah lift itu. _Kosong?_

Maki menghela napas panjang—seperti mempersiapkan sesuatu, lantas ia menarik tangan Kakei, membuat mereka berdua dengan bersama-sama masuk ke dalam lift kosong tersebut. Pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Maki menekan tombol lantai yang paling atas. Lalu, mereka kembali dalam keheningan.

"... maafkan aku, Kakei-_kun_ ..."

Kakei tersenyum kecil. "_Perempuan memang tidak bisa dimengerti, ya?_"

Detik berikutnya, Kakei memeluk Maki erat.

"Dasar merepotkan!" katanya pelan. Maki juga ikut terseyum.

Lalu, gadis bermata hijau itu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kakei.

... *author ngiri*

_In Lift_

"Ngha~ Apa?" seru seseorang. Kakei dan Maki menoleh bersamaan ke suara yang serasa mereka kenal itu.

"Mizu ... machi?" tanya Kakei pelan.

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar berkencan, yah?" teriaknya kemudian.

"Jangan teriak-teriak!" hardik Maki kesal. "Memangnya kau sendiri mau apa ke sini?" lanjutnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku? Aku cuma menemani Otohime-_chan_ yang mau beli HP baru, kok!" sahut sosok aneh berambut pirang itu.

Maki manyun. "Jadi kalian juga kencan, kan?"

Mizumachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa? Berkencan? Aku cuma menemani dia jalan-jalan, kok!"

"Hn, itu alasan yang sama dengan yang kusebutkan di pesan masuk, kan?" Kakei tersenyum kecil menggoda Mizumachi yang sweatdrop.

"Mizumachi-_chi_! Kau ke mana saja? Kalau kau menghilang begini, namanya bukan kencan, kan?" suara yang lain menyahut setelah perkataan Kakei selesai.

"Otohime-_chan_! Kita tidak sedang berkencan, kan?"

"Itu menurutmu, tapi niatku untuk berkencan, tahu!" tolak Otohime tegas. Sementara itu, Maki terkikik kecil, sedangkan Kakei hanya tersenyum dingin.

**End**

**Weh-weh ... kok saia ngerasa romance-nya kurang, yah? ****Eh, readers, tau nggak? [readers : nggak!] Saia sekarang punya ide buat bikin fict rate M, loh! Kekekeke ... tentunya KakeiMaki! Kakei-**_**kun**_**, Maki-**_**chan**_**, persiapkan mental kalian, supaya kalian tidak langsung jantungan saat membacanya! *lebay***

**Nah, sekarang ... YANG NGEBACA FICT INI POKOKNYA HARUS REVIEW! KALAU NGGAK REVIEW, BAKAL KESAMBET PETIR *kesambet sendiri*! *matiin capslock***

**Oke? Oke?**

**Click here!**

**V**


End file.
